Desire
by Crazy-Dream
Summary: A business deal brings unlikely couple Arthur and Gwen together; but just when things are looking up Gwen's boyfriend Lance hits the scene.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin; it belongs to the BBC and Shine. **

**Summary: A business deal brings unlikely couple Arthur and Gwen together; but just when things are looking up Gwen's boyfriend Lance hits the scene. **

**A/N Wrote this a couple of weeks ago when my computer broke and I've only just got round to typing it up. **

**Any Mistakes are entirely my own.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

The Pendragon headquarters stood illustrious in the centre of Camelot, amongst the small businesses and thatched cottages. Uther Pendragon was well known all over the world for being Britain's most ruthless but successful businessman. He had been involved in numerous front page scandals centred on his elicit private life. There was only one thing Uther cared about more than money and women, his son; Arthur Pendragons. He had high hopes that Arthur would take over the family-run business, entrusting his softer approach to close important deals.

"We hire you to succeed, not try and succeed. You've let us down, Big time." Arthur shouted, slamming a file down causing the young man to jump.

"I'm so sorry. Next time I'll..." The man stuttered.

Arthur interrupted; "Next time? There wouldn't be a next time because you're fired!"

Arthur wasn't usually quite so harsh but today was vital; A once in a lifetime opportunity. Leondegrance Legends were giants in the computing world and in order to take the Pendragon enterprise global they would need the boss Thomas and his daughter Gwen on side.

Arthur didn't normally get nervous but then again Arthur had never been in a situation quite like this before. He wiped his clammy hands on his trousers, thanked the taxi driver before handing him a generous tip. The Leondegrance headquarters were slightly smaller than that of the Pendragons but even grander. The tinted windows look expensive as did the marble staircase, the doormen made the place feel more like a hotel than a place of work.

A shy girl led him through to a petite room at the back, the office had MEETING IN PROGRESS on it in official looking handwriting, and he waited for what felt like forever but was probably no more than ten minutes. When Gwen finally poked her head round the door he felt an instant wave of attraction. He had always thought she was very pretty in the numerous TV interviews he had watched over the years but now in the flesh he could see why she had brought so many men to their knees. Her chocolate brown eyes were incredibly alluring as were here perfect spirals. She was dressed in a grey business suit that extenuated her killer curves, and a stunning contrast to her caramel skin tone. When she smiled Arthur's heart faltered and he felt himself becoming weak at the knees.

"Ah the famous Arthur Pendragon, I've heard a lot about you." She smiled coyly.

"Likewise," Arthur winked getting up from the seat.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked holding the office door opening, beckoning him in.

"Didn't your father tell you? I'm here to talk about a merger between the two companies." Despite himself, Arthur actually sounded pretty sure of himself.

Gwen examined her nails, avoiding his intense stare as she spoke. "Of course daddy told me about the deal, I just didn't expect Uther would send his finest man out for such a trivial task.

"I'm flattered but you and I both know this isn't a trivial matter."

"No way, I'm not that stupid Mr Pendragon. I have..."

"Please, call me Arthur." Arthur corrected, leaning backwards in his chair hands behind his head.

"Well as I was saying…Arthur." she spat his name like it was dirt. "I will not be taken for a ride. I know what men like you are like, so don't even think about pulling one of your moves on me."

"What kind of ride are we talking about here?" Arthur replied arrogantly.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, her mouth threatening to drop in shock. "Not that kind of ride. Another comment like that and I swear I will make you regret the day you were born."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"This is serious business." Gwen said angrily.

"I can be serious…" Gwen snorted. "As I was saying before in order to make this work both parties will need to make sacrifices."

"No you were just saying us to disregard the key values embedded right at the heart of our business." Gwen rose up from her seat frustration written all over her face, to add to her anger Arthur was sat with a smug smile on his face.

"Come on Gwen can't you see the company is stuck in the dark ages, you need this deal just as much as us, maybe even more so."

"You come in here shouting your mouth of, with no respect for me or the company. I know people like you Arthur." Gwen attempted to put up a good fight despite the fact she was starting to see the glaring flaws in the company.

"It's a good deal Gwen…"

"That's Miss Leondegrance to you." Her tone was harsh, but her expression softened.

"Whatever; just promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise."

Gwen drove her Aston Martin up the gravel driveway of her small apartment. Her father had offered on numerous occasions to buy her a bigger place but Gwen was quite content where she was. Plus she hated it when her father handed everything to her on a plate. The car was a 21st birthday present but everything else she had earned for herself.

She collapsed on the sofa that moaned softly under her weight, her blackberry announced that she had three new messages from her best friend, Morgana desperate for Gwen to hit the town with her. Gwen fumbled around until she finally located her Midsomer murders DVD and pressed play.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, assuming it was her boyfriend, Lance she made for the door without giving what she was wearing a second thought to what she was or wasn't wearing.

She opened the door stumbling backwards when a pair of deep blue eyes met her chocolate ones; Arthur looked a lot more relaxed out of work. Dressed in a pair of light faded jeans and a brown polo, his hair looked incredibly sexy tousled in all directions. He gave her a once over taking in the baggy t-shirt and knickers combo.

"Arthur." She announced breaking the silence sounding as composed as humanly possible given the circumstances.

He raised a perfect eyebrow, "Expecting anyone?"

"No…I mean…Yes. I thought you were my boyfriend." She mumbled, Arthur's face fell slightly, "Make yourself at home I'll go get changed."

Twenty minutes later they were sat side by side, Arthur still teasing Gwen about her 'colossal' Midsomer Murders collection.

It suddenly dawned on Gwen that she hadn't asked why he had just turned up out of the blue. "What are you doing here? She asked casually.

"I came to make sure you were alright things got pretty heated earlier." Gwen's eyes softened and Arthur was sure he saw a hint of a smile.

It was gone twelve by the time Arthur left, they had spent hours just talking. Neither of them would admit it by they actually had quite a lot in common, like the fact they were both ridiculously stubborn, ruthless people with hearts of gold's. Arthur learnt that Gwen was actually more vulnerable than she led people to believe. She learnt that his arrogance was just a front to impress her.

Two Days Later

"Are you any closer to closing the deal with Miss Leondegrance? I think now might be the perfect time to pounce, when she is most vulnerable." Uther said handing him a tabloid newspaper with Lance surrounded by a bunch of half naked girls.

"His loss is our gain!" Uther announced. "Why not go around to her house, close the deal now." He finished but Arthur was already gone.

He skidded to a Holt and ran clumsily up the path; Arthur banged the door twice; folding his arms impatiently.

"Go away." came Gwen's strained voice.

"Gwen, it's me…Arthur."

"Bet you think this is hilarious." Gwen snapped but she moved to open the door to him.

"Not in the slightest." Gwen looked a shadow of her former self, with bloodshot eyes and matted hair. The baggy t-shirt he fell in love with made an appearance once again but this time it was soaked with tears. Yet she still looked perfect to Arthur.

Without thinking twice he stepped in kicking the front door shut behind him. He closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms.

"I thought he…I gave…Why?" Gwen said into his shirt. Her slurred speech gave away the fact that she was under the heavy influence of alcohol. "I only like him because I thought he was like you."

Arthur's body stiffened beside her, his jaw threatened to drop but he held it.

"I love you Arthur." Gwen slurred crawling the remaining distance between them and attempting to straddle him. She crushed her lips to him, trying to open his mouth with her tongue. It took a few seconds for him to process what was going on and respond. He walked away slamming the door without saying a word to her, there was nothing he wished to say to her. His blood was boiling, his heart pounding and fists clenched.

His father had fired Lance du Lac a couple of years ago for inappropriate conduct and just generally being a terrible employee, him and Arthur had had a explosive showdown a couple of months ago.

Arthur thumped the door angrily, Lance finally revealed himself wearing a smug smirk.

"Arthur, how's it going my buddy?"

Arthur wasn't usually one to resort to physical violence, but he punched Lance square in the jaw.

Lance ran his hand over his jaw checking for blood or broken bones. "You're going to pay for that!" Lance was a couple of inches smaller than Arthur but hours in the gym ensured that Lance was stronger. He slammed Arthur into the nearest him with a mighty thud.

Arthur tried to adjust his eyes to get a better look at Lance who was towering over him, out of the corner of his eye he could see a curly haired figure approaching.

"Lay another finger on my property and it will be the last thing you ever do, she is my little skank; don't you ever forget it."

Arthur could hear several voices, a steady beeping and what sounded like a girl's sobs. It hurt to open his swollen eyes.

Gwen was in the bed next to him with a nurse and several others frantically trying to make her more comfortable. She looked like a zombie; her skin was not its usual Carmel colour, her eye was black and she had several deep cuts along her face. He got up quickly, pushing a helper out the way.

"Gwen…Gwen?" He stammered, his head still buzzing from where he had got up so quickly.

"Excuse me, Mr Pengradon. Her condition is not yet stable. We need to check the extent of her injuries. We are also worried about that eye of yours." Explained the nurse as she gently pushed him towards his bed.

"Well could you at least tell me where her attacker is?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm afraid we are yet to be informed. He fled before the police arrived; they are waiting to speak to you.

TWO DAY LATER

After numerous tests Arthur was finally let out the hospital, his father had ordered him to head office to discuss the matter.

"I ask you to close a deal with an important client and you end up in a fight with her crazy ex-boyfriend. Thomas Leondegrance is never going to agree to the deal now!" Uther shouted.

"Gwen!" Arthur explained as he opened the door to her familiar smiling face.

"Arthur." She flung her arms around him ignoring the pain. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to drag you into this."

"You didn't, I was the one who turned up at his house practically begging for a fight." Arthur nuzzled her neck.

"My father is furious with me about the whole situation. He thinks the deal is over." Gwen huffed.

"That's exactly what my father said. He thinks you and Mr Leondegrance must hate me."

Gwen scoffed, "My father doesn't hate you, and he says you saved my life. God knows what Lance is capable of."

Arthur's mouth twitched. "Do you hate me Guinevere?"

Gwen was a bit lost for words, so instead she craned her neck and placed a soft kiss on his inviting lips. Arthur pulled her closer, lifting her off the ground causing her to squeal against his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist; he tripped causing them both to collapse in a heap on the sofa. Gwen fumbled with the buttons on his white tunic as she shook with nerves. Arthur helped her before making light work of her summer dress. He stopped in amazement at her flawless body, watching her blush uncontrollably and hides her face against his chest.

"You're beautiful." He husked in her ear before taking it in his mouth.

He tried to memorise every freckle and every cut that made Gwen, Gwen. He started to nibble her neck as he cupped one of her ample breasts. She moaned as he rolled it around his finger. She trailed her small finger down the length of his body. Her touch was electrifying causing his heart to beat twice as fast with desire. He wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible. His hips bucked as she palmed his manhood, biting her lip softly. He licked crawled over her, positioning himself over her. He licked her cilt as she mumbled something inaudible. His lips returned to hers forcefully, full of passion and desperation. She closed her eyes and lifted a leg hooking it around his toned back. She could feel his erection millimetres away from her entrance, causing her eyes to flutter shut; impossibly aroused.

His body went rigid against hers. She opened her eyes once again, this time she was met by an intense stare. It took a few seconds before she realised that he was asking for unspoken permission. She smiled coyly, granting him with a small nod of the head.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her nose.

He started off slow waiting for the inevitable pain to subside; she nodded for him to continue whilst grinding her hips desperate for more contact. He pumped into her feverishly fast, causing them to moan against lips that never parted. She came first, shouted his name, seeing this send Arthur over the edge immediately. Once again they collapsed into a heap giggling and panting.

Gwen rested her head on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat. "I love you too." Gwen announced. Arthur smiled and leant down to kiss her forehead.

"I knew there was something special about you the moment we met." Arthur murmured softly.

"I wish we could just lie here forever and watch the world go by."

Arthur stretched before pulling her closer. "Stay a while longer. We don't know when we'll have the chance to do this a…Stay still." Arthur trailed.

Gwen's body went cold. "Is it Lance?"

"A wasp." Gwen punched Arthur gently before they both rolled over in hysterics.


End file.
